Corresponding Shapes
by moreawake
Summary: In the aftermath of Mark's death and her confession to Jake, Addison comes to the realization that she has finally found the man she wants to spend the rest of her life with.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended

**Corresponding Shapes**

It hits her about ten seconds after she sits down at the table: _This is it_. She will never leave this man, and she will never do anything to jeopardize this relationship because she just told him her darkest, most shameful secret—and he didn't bat an eye. He loves her purely and unconditionally, unlike anyone else ever has, and it's just so overwhelming that she can't help but start to cry again.

"Hey," he says gently. She sniffles and avoids his eyes until he squeezes her hands and she looks up to see his face, his expression showing no sign of anger or bitterness—just love. It's clear that it pains him to see her like this. "Come here."

By the time he pulls her into his lap, she is all-out sobbing because she just can't believe that he stayed and that this kind, _wonderful_ man wants to be with _her_. He rubs her back as she cries into his shoulder, and she just feels so safe.

"I can't believe you're still here," she manages to squeak out. "I-I can't believe you still want me after I told you all of that."

"Of course I still want you," he reassures her with a kiss against her temple. "You are more than just your past, Addie, and when I say that I love you, I mean it. I'm in this."

She is in it, too, and with the way he talks about her past indiscretion, she begins to think that she might finally be able to forgive herself once and for all. She is falling more in love with him by the second as he holds her. It's more intense of a feeling than anything she has ever felt for any man, and it _almost_ scares her.

But this is it.

And she knows it.

She is absolutely certain that she wants nothing more than to spend the rest of her life with him if he'll let her.

xx

She dreams of Mark that night. They are in New York again, and it's like the last seven years never happened. His bare chest is warm and solid beneath her as they lay kissing heatedly in an on-call room, and it just feel so _good_. She isn't thinking of anything as she sucks on his lower lip and grinds her hips into his—until she notices that he has stopped moving. He has stopped kissing her, and his eyes are fixed. His face is pale, and his lips are blue. He isn't breathing. She panics and scrambles off him, searches for a pulse and finds nothing. He's cold now, and when she tries to scream, all that comes out is a raspy, "_No. No, wake up. No_."

And then the next thing she knows, she is being lightly shaken awake.

"Addison?"

Her eyes fly open, and she bolts upright.

"Huh?"

She can see Jake's concerned face in the moonlight as she tries to catch her breath.

"I think you were having a nightmare."

She nods tearfully and allows him to gather her to him when he sits up.

"It's okay," he murmurs, stroking her hair. "You're okay."

"He's dead, Jake. I-I tried to wake him up, but he wasn't breathing."

She cries harder out of guilt once she remembers what _else_ happened in the dream, what occurred _before_ she discovered Mark dead, but before Jake can say anything to comfort her, Henry starts crying over the baby monitor.

She quickly wipes the tears from her eyes and then pulls away to go tend to the baby when he stops her.

"Stay," he tells her with a kiss on her forehead. "I'll go get him and bring him back here."

She agrees and sinks back into the pillows, watching as he pulls on a t-shirt before going to get her little one.

It's just after five in the morning, so Henry may or fall back to sleep. Considering she's only been asleep for a restless four hours, though, she is _really_ hoping that her son will be satisfied by some cuddling and an extra hour (or three) of sleep.

Her _son_.

Henry.

She doesn't feel like as much of a completely sad and ashamed mess if she just thinks of Henry, her beautiful little boy with the chubby cheeks, adorable smile, and easy-going demeanor. When he looks at her, she sees nothing but love and trust in his eyes, and just thinking about it makes her melt.

As does the conversation she is suddenly privy to as it comes in over the baby monitor:

"Hi, little guy. What's the matter, huh? Did you have a bad dream like your Mama?" Jake coos to the baby who stops crying almost immediately. He makes some light shushing noises before quickly figuring out what all the fuss is about. "Oh. No, you just need a new diaper, don't you, buddy?"

She laughs quietly because the tone he used to say that was the same as the one he would use if Henry was just one of the guys instead of an eight-month-old. She continues to listen as he whispers to the baby, unable to make out most of what he is saying but loving the soft voice he uses with her son. It's sweet, and she loves that about him. He treats Henry as if he were his own. The fact that she is a mother was never an issue to him; Henry was part of the package, and he accepted that from day one. She is lucky—_so _lucky—to have this man in her and her son's life.

"He just needed a fresh diaper," Jake explains as he returns to bed with Henry in his arms. "I also think he's still tired enough that he'll go back to sleep."

She smiles gratefully and kisses him with a quick "_thank you" _before accepting Henry.

"Hi, baby," she greets him. "You wanna come sleep by Mama? Yeah? How about that?"

This is one of her absolute favorite things about being a mother. Her parents _never_ would have allowed her to sleep in their bed regardless of whether she was an infant or a child, but snuggling with her sleepy baby in bed on weekend mornings is something that she wouldn't give up for the world. There is something so wonderfully fulfilling about being face to face with her little boy as he falls asleep next to her with his little fist wrapped around one of her fingers, and when she falls asleep shortly after, she feels so content, so at peace knowing that she finally has this incredible little person in her life.

Henry sighs as she lays him down on his stomach with his head in the middle of her chest, his sleepy little eyes staring up at her. Jake settles in next to her, and she suddenly feels like she could just burst with how _complete_ she feels with her two favorite boys right there with her.

"His eyes are already closing," Jake laughs through a whisper, reaching out to lovingly run his index finger over Henry's shoulder. "Why don't you lay him between us so we can all get some more sleep?"

With that suggestion, she falls in love with him just a little more, and as she gently places Henry on the mattress, she thinks of how perfect the scene is: mother, baby, and the man she hopes might one day be Henry's father. A _family_.

She and Jake both watch as Henry drifts off, and for a few minutes after, they simply watch him as he sleeps, each stealing quick glances at the other until their eyes meet.

"Are you feeling better?" He asks almost inaudibly.

It takes her a second to remember what he is talking about; she almost forgot why she woke up in the first place.

"Actually, yeah," she replies with a smile, this time tearing up for a different reason. "Jake?"

"Yeah?"

She reaches out and puts her hand on his cheek.

"I love you."

She wants so many more mornings like this—even if they start with a cranky baby.

* * *

**A/N: **It's been two years since I wrote a fic for Private Practice/Grey's, and I never thought I would write one again, but here I am. Shonda finally gives Addie a good guy, and suddenly, I care again. haha Thanks for reading :) I may continue this if I can think of something to add.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended

xx

In the coming days, Mark consumes her thoughts less and less, but there is still an underlying sadness, and just about anything will make her cry. Jake is there for her, though, and he doesn't resent her for being as upset as she is over another man. Instead, he encourages her to talk about how she feels. He asks her to tell him about Mark, and he listens to all the good and the bad, comforting her when she needs it and even sharing stories of his own. He really, _genuinely_ cares. As a result, she finds it easier and easier to be open with him about everything in her past and present, and for the first time since her divorce, she isn't afraid of telling the man she is with something that will make him leave. And that lack of fear is liberating.

As horrible as this whole thing has been, it has brought them closer together. He just _gets_ her, and when they disagree over his course of action with one of his patients a couple of weeks after Mark's death, she knows that he won't hold it against her. And when he suggests angry sex as a method of relieving any residual tension, she just smiles.

Jake's patient's situation really hit a nerve with her, though. She has Henry. She _loves_ Henry—loves him as if she had given birth to him—but there is still part of her that wishes that she could have been pregnant. She wanted that experience, and if she's honest with herself, she still does. She was so adamant about Jake telling his patient "no more" because she has been telling herself "no more" and trying so hard to be level-headed about her decision. She has to continually remind herself that she has Henry, that she's considerably over 35, and that IVF didn't work either time she tried it.

She fidgets in the car on the way home, mulling everything over in silence as Jake drives, until she finally finds the courage to say what is weighing on her. When they reach a red light about ten minutes into the drive, they both turn to each other and simultaneously say what each has been thinking about since leaving the hospital.

"I still want to get pregnant," she blurts.

"You were right," he acknowledges at the same time.

Her face takes on a look of confusion while his takes on one of concern.

"About what?" She asks, feeling her face turn red because she can't believe she just admitted that after the argument they had.

"About Megan. I talked to her about considering other options," he explains before quickly shifting to discuss what she just said. "But hold on—we're talking about you now. Addison, are you sure?"

She nods slowly and takes a deep breath before spilling everything she has been feeling. "I know that I have Henry, and I should just be grateful for that. And I am. So incredibly grateful. I love him just as if I _had_ given birth to him, but I still wish I could _have_ a baby," she confesses. "And I know it's irrational, especially since I'm a year older and IVF didn't work the first two times, but—"

"Well who says we have to do IVF?"

"_We_?"

"I'd like to think I'm part of this now," he says with a good-natured laugh. "Besides, did I not tell you once before that I wanted to make a baby with you one way or another?"

She blushes and feels butterflies in her stomach as she wonders if he is implying what she _thinks_ he is implying.

"You want to, um, you want to _try_? Like… with sex?" She asks awkwardly.

He laughs and reaches over to playfully squeeze her knee. "Yes, like with sex."

"Really?"

"Addison, if it's something you want—whether you want to try just the two of us the old-fashioned way or if you want to try IVF again—I'm ready," he tells her seriously. "What do you think?"

She places her hand over his. They haven't been together long, but she is so sure that this will last.

"I would _love_ to make a baby with you."

She knows it's an extreme longshot, but the possibility is exciting.

xx

While lying in bed early one morning a few days later, she realizes that she is late.

Initially, she thinks it's only by two days, but when she starts to count back the weeks, it occurs to her that between Pete's death and Mark's, she didn't notice that she had completely missed her period last month.

_Stress_, she tells herself. _It must be stress_.

But she has a feeling that isn't it because stress has never had an effect on her cycle before. Early menopause is her next thought, and her heart just _sinks_ because that would mean that there is no way that she will ever get pregnant.

_Pregnant, _she considers as her breath catches in her throat. _Maybe._

She suddenly feels light headed because this could be it. This could be a sign of what she has wanted so desperately for so long.

_But it's so incredibly unlikely—laughably unlikely, even_, she thinks. _With your luck, it's probably either menopause or something awful like cancer_.

It isn't, though, and an hour later, inside the hall bathroom where she had cried over Mark every morning for days, she _finally_ gets a positive pregnancy test.

xx

She doesn't know what to do with herself, so she just sits there crying tears of absolute happiness on the tile floor in her pajamas with her hair still a mess from sleep. The doctor in her is trying to remind her of the fact that she's four years older than forty and that there could be something wrong with the baby because of that, but right now, she is managing to push that to the back of her mind so that she can enjoy herself for just these few minutes.

_Pregnant._ She's actually _pregnant_.

She takes two more tests just to be sure it isn't a mistake, but they both have the same result as the first. She's crying and shaking and just so, _so_ happy that she feels a little sick.

_But maybe that's just the baby_, she thinks, melting all over again at the thought of her _baby_. Her second baby, really, because she has Henry— Henry, who will now be a big brother. She grins at that thought because her older brother was so wonderful to her when they were growing up, and she would _love_ to see her son with a younger sibling.

"Let's go see Mama." She hears Jake say to Henry as they walk down the hall towards the closed bathroom door. "Where's Mama?"

She stands, wipes her eyes, and cautiously opens the door as she hears them approach, not knowing how to tell Jake other than to just show him.

"I'm in here," she says, and he stops in his tracks with Henry in his left arm, immediately worried upon noticing her tear-streaked face.

"Addison? Are you okay?"

She nods and gives him a watery smile as she holds up the first of her three pregnancy tests.

"So, uh, funny thing," she starts out, laughing nervously through tears as he looks at her hand and then back up at her with an expression of amazement and disbelief on his face. "You're gonna be a dad."

"No way," he murmurs breathlessly before breaking out into a grin.

After all the fertility treatments and failed IVF cycles, she got pregnant the natural way. He looks so excited, and that makes her feel even better about all of this. It just feels so _right. _

"I had no idea when we talked about it the other night, and then when I got to thinking about it early this morning, I thought _maybe_," she recalls. "But now… I'm _definitely_ pregnant."

He shifts Henry in his arms and then hugs her as tightly as he can while still holding the baby.

"I love you," he whispers in her ear. "And if I wasn't holding Henry right now, I would pick you up and spin you around like something out of a ridiculously over-the-top romantic comedy."

She giggles, and he kisses her tenderly. She feels so lucky.

Maybe _too_ lucky.

Her doctor-brain is kicking in again. She's 44. The baby could have some sort of chromosomal abnormality. Her body may not be able to sustain the pregnancy. She's also been drinking wine regularly. And does she really deserve this? An incredible man, a sweet baby boy, and now another baby?

"Hey," Jake says gently, sensing what she is thinking. "Don't think about what could be wrong right now, okay? We'll get you checked out once we get to work, but right now, you are pregnant."

She sniffles, but before she can respond, Henry makes a noise.

"We didn't forget about you, little guy. You're going to be a big brother," Jake tells the baby. "What do you think about that, huh?"

Even though it isn't official yet, she can't help but think that she couldn't have picked a better man to be a father to her children.

xx

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you guys so much for the feedback on the first part. I'm not sure how many of these there will be, but we'll see :) Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

xx

While she is cautiously optimistic when they leave the house, she grows more nervous on the drive to work. There are so many uncertainties and so many things that could go wrong—with the baby or with herself. She worries that there will be no heartbeat or that there will be some life-threatening fetal deformity, and she is already planning on asking Jake to extract cells for a chromosomal and genetic analysis if she is far enough along. She wants this baby to be perfect, but she needs to be prepared in case it isn't.

Her whole body is shaking as Jake helps her up onto the exam table, and judging by his expression, she can tell that he is probably almost as nervous as he is. As doctors, they both know that a pregnancy at her age isn't always ideal for either the mother or the baby. They know that their momentary happiness just a couple of hours ago could quickly be dashed in the next few minutes.

Nevertheless, he is strong for her.

"Hey," he says gently, stilling her trembling hands. "I'm scared, too, but I've got a good feeling about this, okay?"

He kisses her forehead, and she nods with his lips still pressed against her. She loves this man so much.

"Whatever happens, Addison, we'll be alright," he assures her as he helps her lay back. "Are you ready?"

She closes her eyes and inhales deeply.

"Yeah."

She flinches a little when he applies the gel to her stomach, and when he touches the transducer to her skin, she holds her breath.

In no time at all, though, the sound of a strong, rapid heartbeat fills the room, and she exhales. Her own heart may be beating like crazy, but that sound, she knows, isn't coming from her.

"Aaand we've got a heartbeat," Jake announces proudly, and even though her eyes are still closed, she can picture what his face looks like based on the emotion in his voice.

"It sounds perfect," she observes softly, so grateful that, at the very least, their little one is alive. "How does it look?"

"Looks like this isn't a recent thing," he tells her, and he laughs when her forehead wrinkles in confusion. "It's safe to open your eyes. See for yourself."

Slowly, she does as he says, and the first thing she thinks is that he really wasn't kidding. She had expected to see a very tiny figure, maybe only six or seven weeks old, but this little boy or girl has definitely been around longer than that.

"Whoa," she murmurs, staring at the screen in doctor-mode. "That has to be at least ten weeks. God, maybe even eleven or twelve. Turn it a little. I can't see."

"I'm going to go with closer to twelve," he says as he adjusts the screen so that she can see better.

She is amazed by the full view, and now that she is watching from a proper angle, she agrees with him; this baby looks around three months along.

"Wow."

For so many reasons, she can't believe that what she is seeing is actually going on inside of her. Other than missed periods, one of which she didn't even notice, she has had no real symptoms—though she wonders now how much of her crying over Mark was hormonal. And then there is also the fact that her getting pregnant to begin with is pretty much a scientific miracle.

"I told you I'd give you a baby, didn't I?" Jake teases, and she laughs.

They continue to study the screen for a while, searching for any sign that something might be out of the ordinary, but much to their relief, they find nothing. As far as they can tell, Baby Montgomery-Reilly is developing perfectly.

xx

Two days later, they have the results of the baby's chromosomal analysis, and Addison can finally breathe easily when thinking about her pregnancy, knowing that her child's basic composition is as it should be. As an added bonus, they also learn her gender. With two X chromosomes, she is a girl—their daughter, a little sister for Henry.

"God, I love science. I never thought I would be so happy to see twenty-three pairs of chromosomes," Addison muses with tears in her eyes as she looks over the printed lab results while sitting with Jake on an on-call room couch. "Am I hormonal or just really nerdy for crying over this?"

"Both," Jake answers with a smirk that earns him a playful nudge. "I'm pretty happy about it, too, though, so I understand the science nerd perspective. A karyogram is considerably more exciting when it's your own kid's. "

She smiles and runs her fingers up and down over the page before turning to him. "You think anyone has ever framed one of these for their baby's room?"

He laughs and kisses her temple.

"I'm serious," she insists.

"I know," he answers, pulling her into his lap. "And that is why I love you."

She sighs when their hands come to rest over her still-flat stomach, so content and so excited for their future as a family of four. They'll tell their friends soon enough, but right now, it's just their little secret.

* * *

**A/N: **Just a short update, but you guys have been so nice in your comments that I wanted to get something up as soon as I could. Thank you so much for reading! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended

xx

"I don't think you're going to be able to hide that much longer," Jake comments as he watches her change into pajamas one night after Henry has fallen asleep.

It's been three weeks since they found out, and her stomach now has a slight curve to it. Though this physical evidence of her pregnancy is barely visible through her clothes—just enough for the two of them to notice—he's right. They're going to have to tell everyone soon because it's only a matter of time before it becomes obvious.

She was so excited when she first noticed it. Until then, she hadn't really felt pregnant, but when she got out of the shower about a week ago, there it was: visible proof that all of this was actually happening. Ever since, she has become one of those pregnant women who constantly has her hand on her belly, which has made hiding things at work all the more difficult.

"I just don't know how to tell Amelia," she sighs, pulling the ends of her long hair out from underneath the collar of her t-shirt. "She's just been through so much this past year, and I don't want to upset her."

"I know, sweetheart," he says, patting the space next to him on the bed. When she sits, she leans into him and he wraps his arms around her. "I was thinking, though; maybe you could tell her a few days before we tell everyone else. That way, she isn't blindsided when we tell everyone together at work and they're all congratulating us."

"I don't want her to hate me."

"Come on. She won't hate you. Even when she was upset with you earlier this year, when it came down to it, she wanted you there on one of the worst days of her life. You calmed her down. You talked her through everything. You've said it before—she's basically your sister. She loves you, and she knows you love her."

She knows he's right in this case, too, but it doesn't really make her feel any less guilty about the fact that she gets two healthy babies while Amelia only got a few heart-breaking minutes with her own son. One of the reasons she likes it being just her and Jake knowing right now is because she's allowed to be happy without guilt or the feeling that she is causing her friend, her sister, pain.

Jake places his hand on her stomach. "I know it's a tough situation, but I think she will be more upset if you wait until this is obvious and she has to ask you about it her herself. You know she doesn't like to be coddled, even if you think it's for her own good."

She pauses as she lets his words sink in, watching as he lovingly glides his thumb back and forth just above her belly button.

"How about I tell her on Friday, give her the weekend to process it, and then we can tell everyone else together on Monday as long as she seems okay?"

"Sounds good to me," he says, growing quiet again as he slowly moves his hand back and forth over the small curve of her abdomen. He is transfixed and visibly in awe, and she loves it. She loves that she gets to share this with such an amazing man. He meets her eyes after a minute or so, and it's like his whole face is smiling when he speaks. "This little baby bump of yours is adorable, by the way. In case I haven't said it enough."

She grins and places her hand over his. Truth be told, she can't wait to start wearing clothes that will accentuate her new shape. "Thank you. I have to admit, I'm pretty proud of it."

They sit in silence for a few minutes, simply marveling over the fact that their child is lying mere inches from their fingers. She is so purely happy, so light and worry-free in a way she never thought possible that she almost feels like she's floating. Jake makes her feel this way. The baby makes her feel this way. Henry makes her feel this way. Nothing and no one else has ever made her feel this way.

He kisses her softly when she begins to fall asleep, and she smiles lazily at him before he helps her lay back and get under the covers. He will curl up against her momentarily, but first, she knows he has to do one more thing.

"Hi in there," he greets the baby with a few light taps on her belly. "I'm excited to meet you."

xx

Through guilty tears, she informs Amelia of her pregnancy on Friday at lunch as intended. She explains that she's sorry, that she and Jake didn't plan it, and that she knows this isn't fair, but when she finishes, much to her surprise, Amelia is genuinely happy for her. It's a complete role-reversal from nearly a year ago. They hug and cry, and Amelia lets her know that while she still misses her son, his death doesn't make her love Addison or her new niece any less. She also teasingly vows to turn the baby into a fellow female brain surgeon, and at that moment, Addison knows that everything will be okay between them.

It's a huge weight off her shoulders, and on Monday, she and Jake are ready to tell everyone else without fear of upsetting anyone—or so they thought.

As it turns out, Amelia told Sheldon. Sheldon then let it slip to Violet, who then told Cooper, who immediately told Charlotte, so when they finally make their announcement, Sam is the only one out of the loop. While the others feign surprise, Sam's expression is one of pure shock, and once he realizes that the others are merely pretending to be hearing the news for the first time, he storms out of the kitchen.

Addison follows.

"What the hell, Sam?" She demands angrily from the doorway of his office.

"Me?" He asks incredulously. "No. 'What the hell' to _you_, Addison. I was the only person in that room who had no idea."

"The only person Jake and I told was Amelia, so the fact that it got around to everyone else was not part of the plan. It was not my intention to hurt you."

"And seriously? How long have you been with him? Six months? And you're already having his baby?"

"We didn't plan it."

He laughs bitterly. "Sure you didn't."

"We didn't," she insists firmly. "As far as I knew, I couldn't get pregnant."

"Couldn't you just have been happy with Henry? Instead, you had to go find a man to give you your own baby?"

Her jaw drops. She was angry before, but now she is absolutely furious. She can't believe that just came out of his mouth. Judging by his expression, he regrets having said it, but it's too late.

"Addison—"

"No, Sam. You said it, so let me clear something up for you: Henry _is_ my own baby. Don't you _dare_ talk like I think less of him just because he isn't biologically mine. He is my son in every way that matters, and I would do anything for him. I would walk through fire. I would give up my limbs. I would do _anything_ for my boy. And as for Jake? Sam, he is a good man. I'm not saying you aren't, but Jake was _never_ uncomfortable with the fact that I am a mother. He has never wavered in his feelings for me—or Henry, for that matter. He has never acted jealous or petty or selfish, and when we disagree over something, I don't have to worry if it's going to ruin our relationship. I love him, and getting pregnant was not something I thought was possible, but it happened. I was completely content with the idea of Henry being my only child, but now that this is happening, can you just be happy for me? Or at the very least, don't say such outrageously judgmental things to me. There was a time when you loved me, Sam. There was a time where we were friends. I'm sorry that everyone else somehow found out before you did, but please, don't act like this."

She doesn't wait for him to respond. Instead, she turns around and heads down the hall, particularly grateful when Sam doesn't follow her.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi guys! Thank you so much for all the nice comments. It's motivating me to actually finish this. :) I've got the next part mostly written. It was almost part of this post, but I decided to get something up here sooner rather than later (also, it would have been a ridiculously long chapter). Anyway, I hope to have that one done and up a little faster than the last couple updates. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended

xx

When she reaches her office, Jake is waiting for her on the couch. He holds out his arms, and she practically collapses into his lap. She really thought Amelia would be the person to take their news the worst, and now she feels stupid for not even considering how Sam might react. She should have known he wouldn't take things well, regardless of when he heard them.

"You okay?" Jake asks gently, wiping a tear off her cheek with his thumb.

"I'm fine. He's just ridiculous," she sniffles.

"Well he clearly said something that made you cry, and I'm not okay with that."

"He said some stupid things, but because I know the truth, they didn't hurt my feelings. I'm just crying because I'm hormonal and hate conflict."

She laughs at herself, and he kisses her cheek.

"Are you sure?"

She smiles and rests her forehead against his so that they are eye to eye. "I'm fine. You take very good care of me, and I love you."

"I love you, too." He slides his hands up her body to cup her face and then softly kisses her lips. "I love you so much, Addison Montgomery."

She deepens the kiss, grabbing a fistful of his hair and pressing as much of her body against his as she can manage because he's just so irresistible like this—being all protective and declaring his love for her. It's a huge turn-on, and when he reciprocates her actions, her breath quickens and she feels her heart start to race. He's perfect, and he loves her, and they made a _baby_, and _damn_, he is an _incredible_ kisser.

She doesn't care that they have patients in 30 minutes.

When her fingers are starting to undo the buttons of his shirt, though, the phone in the pocket of his pants quickly vibrates twice to indicate the arrival of a text message, likely from one of his patients.

"Hold on," he grumbles at the interruption, taking out his phone to look at the screen while she moves off of him to catch her breath. "It's from Angela."

"She's speaking to you again after that whole awkward talk you guys had about her seeing her professor?"

"Well, if texting counts as speaking, then yes, apparently she is speaking to me again," he sighs, tapping out a quick reply before setting the phone on the table in front of them. "Ugh. It's a good thing that my girls are going to be almost twenty-one years apart. I can barely deal with one dating. I can't imagine dealing with two—though at least this little one will have a big brother to help me scare the guys away."

He grins and pats her belly, and she starts to tear up again at the thought of Jake and Henry, her boys, teaming up years down the road to protect her little girl from heartbreak.

"She's so lucky to have you as her dad," she murmurs, resting her head against his shoulder and covering his hand with hers.

Their daughter is going to be so, so loved.

xx

The topic of their daughter dating comes up later that evening—but not with her. As she walks in the door after spending an extra two hours tending to an emergency patient at the hospital, Addison hears Jake having a man-to-man chat with Henry.

"You'll help me keep boys away from your little sister, right buddy?" He asks seriously. "Because I'm having a hard time dealing with Ange dating. Your mom says to just let it go, that there's nothing I can do, and that disapproving will just make her cling to the guy more, but it's killing me. So in twenty years, I'm going to need you to help me out, okay? Maybe even sooner if she's as pretty as your mom."

She wants to listen to what other sweet things he might say when he thinks she's gone, but not wanting to eavesdrop, she walks further into the kitchen and sets her bag down on the counter behind him to catch his attention.

"Oh, hey, sweetheart," he greets her. "I didn't hear you come in."

She meets him halfway around the counter with a kiss. "Hey, sorry it took me so long."

"No problem. Henry and I have just been hanging out. Right, little guy?"

Henry smiles and then squeals with glee when she reaches out for him.

"Hi, Henry," she coos, bouncing the baby in her arms. "Did you have fun with Daddy?"

The question came to mind so naturally, but as soon as the words leave her mouth, her face turns bright red.

She hadn't meant to say that.

Until this moment, she has kept secret the fact that she hopes Jake will one day become Henry's father. She didn't want to scare him. She didn't want to sound too presumptuous. Sure, they're in this for the long-term, but they've really only spoken in vague generalities about the future. They've never really talked specifics. They've never discussed exactly who Jake would be to Henry as he grows up.

She is absolutely mortified that she just referred to him as Henry's father because _what if he doesn't _want_ to be Henry's father?_

"Sorry. Forget I said that. I-I just, I mean, you're his sister's dad, and I guess I just—oh my god this is so awkward. I'm sorry," she sputters as she moves away to sit on the stairs with Henry, who is obliviously playing with her hair.

"No. No, don't be. I think it's something we should talk about."

He moves to sit next to her on the stairs and puts an arm around her, but she is still so embarrassed that she can't meet his eyes. She just wants to hide right now and is even considering running to lock herself in the upstairs hall bathroom with Henry just so she doesn't have to feel so exposed and humiliated.

"Hey, sweetie, look at me."

She shakes her head and bites her lip, trying not to cry while keeping her attention on Henry.

"Okay, fine. I'll just tell you," he says, leaning in close to her ear. "Addison, we're together. I can't picture that ever changing. I love you, and I love Henry. I love both of you so much, and he's an amazing kid. I've known him his whole life, and when he smiles at me, I don't even know what to do with myself sometimes. I would do anything for him."

She's unabashedly crying now because she knows where he's going with this.

"And his sister is going to call me 'Daddy,' so…" he trails off, and she finally looks up at him. "When you go to sign those papers to finalize his adoption, can I sign them with you? Can I adopt him?"

"Yes," she nods enthusiastically and then starts to laugh because she's just so happy. "Yes, of course. I-I had been thinking about asking you, but I didn't know if you were ready or if that would freak you out."

"I'm ready and definitely not freaked out. And hey, I didn't tell you this before, but last week when I took him to the grocery store, I was waiting in the checkout line when this older woman behind us commented on how adorable my son was. It didn't even occur to me to say, 'Oh, he's not my son.' I just felt so proud of him."

"You're perfect," she sighs. "How are you so perfect?"

"Come on. You know I'm not perfect," he laughs. "You were just whining at me this morning for always leaving my towel on our bed after I shower."

"I hate when you do that," she fake-pouts, leaning her head on his shoulder and looking up at him. "But I do love you."

"I love you, too," he tells her with a kiss. "And I love _our_ son and our daughter."

Sitting on the stairs, they lapse into silence as she reflects upon just how happy this man makes her. Not even ten years ago, she was stuck in a loveless and lonely marriage. She couldn't have even begun to imagine the life she has now—a caring, wonderful man who adores her, a beautiful baby boy to call their son, and a sweet baby girl on the way.

There is one thing missing, though, and because she is feeling particularly lucky after her slip of the tongue turned into her son gaining a father, she decides to ask for it.

"Hey Jake?"

"Yeah?"

Her heart is pounding. She almost decides not to say anything, but then she takes a deep breath and casually asks, "Want to get married while we're at it?"

She has known for a while now that he is it for her. She loves him, wants him to be the last man she ever says, "I love you" to, and though she hadn't planned on being the one proposing, it just felt right.

But when she looks up at him to gauge his reaction, she begins to panic when he smirks and starts to laugh. And then because Jake is laughing, Henry thinks something is funny and starts to laugh, too. All over again, she feels completely humiliated.

"W-what's so funny?" She asks, her face burning pink with embarrassment.

"Relax. I bought your ring the day before we found out you were pregnant," he confesses with a grin, pulling a small velvet box out of his pocket. "I've just been carrying it around and waiting for the right moment, but you beat me to it."

She gasps when he opens the box, and Henry, in awe of the sparkling shiny thing now before him, reaches forward with an excited squeal that causes both her and Jake to laugh.

"Looks like he approves," she giggles through the tears that are once again forming in her eyes. The ring is _beautiful_, her life is just _perfect_, and after spending the better part of a decade dealing with a complicated and often painful personal life, she just can't believe that this is all happening. _Finally_.

When Jake gets down on one knee, she can't help but start to cry. Again. _Damn hormones_.

"Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery, I had planned to ask you a question before I gave you this, but since you've already asked it…" His speech trails off, and he takes her shaking left hand to slip the ring on her fourth finger, kissing her knuckles before he lets go and gazes up at her. "I love you. Let's get married."

"Let's get married."

* * *

**A/N: **This was such a fun chapter to write, but it was also the longest one so far. How do you guys feel about long updates vs. shorter updates? Anyway. Thank you for reading, and I hope you liked this one :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended

xx

She has never been so excited about her life. Finishing medical school, getting married for the first time, and even adopting Henry were all huge events that had her mind racing with possibilities for a happy and fulfilling future, but they were also mixed with apprehension. She worried about having people's lives in her hands, about her and Derek turning into her parents, and about whether she could adequately raise a little boy all by herself. There was always that little bit of doubt in the back of her mind, but at this moment, there is none. She feels so safe with him and trusts him so deeply, and she feels nothing but pure exhilaration because Jake is giving her the life she has always wanted: friendship, love, support, stability, understanding, and a family. _This_, she thinks, _is how things are supposed to be_.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" She coos at Henry who is sitting in her lap, completely enthralled by the ring that now sparkles on her left hand. He's not sure what to make of it—he's tried to put it in his mouth a few times, and his little fingers are continually exploring its surface—but he is clearly in awe, occasionally grinning up at her as if to say, _Mom, look at how cool this is!_ When he does that for the third or fourth time, she laughs. "Daddy did a good job picking it out, huh?"

She mentioned to Jake once in passing that she thought emerald-cut diamonds were particularly elegant, but it was merely an observation. She hadn't intended for that comment to be a hint, but she is glad that he took her remark to heart. This ring is absolutely _perfect_ for her. She loves that she gets to wear it every day for the rest of her life, a symbol of his love for her.

"Sorry this isn't more romantic," Jake apologizes as he sets a plate and a glass of ice water in front of her at the kitchen table. "Had I known we were going to get engaged tonight, I would have done something a little classier than ordering pizza for dinner ten minutes before you got home."

She gives him a soft smile and shakes her head. "Honey, in case you haven't noticed, I'm pregnant and will eat just about any food that's put in front of me these days."

He laughs because she isn't exaggerating; when they were out of chocolate syrup for vanilla ice cream the other day, she grabbed a bottle of barbecue sauce from the refrigerator and used it as a substitute.

"Valid point, but for the record, I would have made you something amazing."

"Pizza is just fine," she assures him as she settles Henry into his highchair.

Pizza may be unhealthy, greasy, and the exact opposite of classy, but she doesn't need a fancy dinner because they are _engaged_. And though their joint proposal may not have been romantic in the traditional sense, it was unique and special in its own way. It was so _them_, and she loves it. When she tells the story in the future, she knows the whole pizza dinner thing is just going to be a humorous footnote.

"Besides," she says, grabbing a toy to keep Henry occupied, "I think an unconventional post-engagement dinner adds to the charm of our whole story."

He laughs and reaches to set a slice of pizza on her plate. "We _do_ have a pretty good story—though I think we'll leave out the Fiji thing when we tell the kids."

"Oh, definitely," she agrees before leaning over to cover Henry's ears and then whispering, "We should also leave out that time where I got drunk at the SACOG conference and begged you to sleep with me."

"Oh, really?" He smirks. "I don't know. I think that was pretty charming."

She blushes. Even when he is teasing her, she still loves his sense of humor.

"It was horribly inappropriate, and I made a complete fool of myself."

"And yet, Addison, you are still the love of my life."

xx

She had been planning to call both Archer and Naomi that night to tell them about the baby, but instead, she gets to tell them about Jake adopting Henry, her engagement, _and_ her pregnancy. With each piece of news that she reveals, Naomi freaks out a little more until the two of them are giggling like excited teenage girls over the phone, but Archer is considerably less enthusiastic. She knew he wouldn't have the same giddy reaction that Naomi did, but she is a little disappointed when he asks if Jake is only marrying her because of the baby. She, of course, knows that isn't the case, but she thought her brother approved of Jake. Until this point, she thought he was happy that she was in a relationship with a smart, successful man who treated her well. Archer later claims that he is happy if she is, but she cannot deny that she is a little hurt by his cynicism and lack of excitement.

It makes her nervous the following day when they meet Angela for lunch to tell her about everything that is happening. They pick a restaurant near the practice, and as the three of them sit down and order drinks, she grows more apprehensive, even though Jake told her that Angela had wanted siblings her whole life _and_ had been so excited about the prospect of him remarrying that she even insisted on helping him pick out the engagement ring.

While she is anxious, though, Jake is absolutely beaming with joy. She knows that he is a little nervous about telling his daughter about the new daughter on the way, but it's obvious by observing him that he is mostly just incredibly excited.

"Okay. What's with the weird smile on your face?" Angela finally asks him. "It's creeping me out."

He squeezes Addison's hand under the table, and she takes a deep breath.

"Well, we've got some big news," he begins slowly, "and it's okay if you need some time to process it, but—"

"Oh my god! You guys are getting married, aren't you?" Angela interrupts hopefully.

"We are," he answers with a laugh and another comforting squeeze of her hand.

"Dad, come on. I helped you pick the ring; I don't need time to process. That's awesome!"

"Ange, there's more," he tells her gently, and her face grows serious. "Remember when you were little and there was one thing you always wanted but your mom and I could never give you?"

The girl pauses for a moment to think and then shakes her head, perplexed. "No?"

"How about a baby brother and sister?"

And without any hesitation at all, Angela's eyes widen. "Are you serious?"

"I'm going to adopt Henry, and Addison is pregnant," Jake answers with a proud grin, and then Angela then turns to her, looking so genuinely thrilled that she can't help but break out into a matching grin.

"He's serious," she confirms with a giggle. "Your sister will be here in April."

"Oh my god, this is the best!" Angela squeals, immediately jumping up to hug Addison, who doesn't even have time to breathe a sigh of relief before her soon-to-be stepdaughter wraps her arms around her and whispers in her ear, "I'm so happy that my dad is marrying such a cool person."

xx

The doorbell rings that evening as they are playing with Henry in the living room. Expecting Chinese delivery, Addison goes to answer the door, but when she looks through the peephole, she sees an unexpected but very familiar face: Archer.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" She mutters to herself. It hasn't even been 24 hours since she told him the news, and he has already flown out to treat her like a child who can't make good choices on her own and to pass judgment on the man she loves.

"Hey, sis," he greets her when she opens the door. His casual tone just increases her irritation.

"What the hell, Archer? What are you doing here?"

"Aren't you happy to see me?"

"I called you last night to tell you that I'm engaged and pregnant, and now you've shown up to interfere, so no, I'm not happy to see you."

"Come on, Addie. I haven't seen you or my nephew in months, and I just want to meet this guy," he says before looking down at her mid-section. "Oh, wow. Look at you."

She crosses an arm self-consciously over her growing abdomen and doesn't allow him to change the subject. "Archer, I told you. He's different from the others. You seemed okay with him up until yesterday."

"Well yesterday, I found out that he knocked up _and_ plans to marry my sister, so I need to see for myself that he's right for you."

"Well he is. I told you that. I've told you how good he is to me. I thought you were happy for me."

"Relax. The Captain just wants me to make sure we don't have another Derek on our hands."

For a moment, she is speechless. She can't believe that he told their father before she did. It's like they are children again and Archer went and tattled on her for doing something wrong. Only, in this case, she knows that everything about her relationship with Jake is right. She's an adult. She doesn't need their approval.

"A-are you joking?" She eventually sputters. "First of all, you should have let me tell the Captain. Secondly, the Captain doesn't get to involve himself in my personal life. He doesn't get a say in this, and neither do you," she tells him. "Also, Jake is _nothing_ like Derek."

Mid-way through her last sentence, she hears footsteps approaching from behind her, and she immediately hates that this is how her future husband will be meeting her brother.

"Everything okay, Add?" Jake asks, sliding a protective arm around her waist when he reaches the doorway.

"Sweetheart, this is my brother," she replies, exasperated. "As it turns out, he apparently doesn't know how to use a phone, seeing as he didn't call to say he would be visiting."

"Hi," Archer says arrogantly, reaching out his right hand to Jake. "Archer Montgomery. You must be the guy who's been screwing my sister."

She cringes and, in this moment, kind of wants to slap him. "Archer, don't be disgusting,"

"It's a fact of life, Addie," he smirks, before pointing at her stomach. "I mean, he _is_ the one who did that to you, right?"

Before she can even think of a comeback, Jake steps in, completely unfazed. "Yep," he answers, firmly shaking Archer's hand. He is as cool and calm as always, despite the high likelihood that he is also surprised and a little freaked out. "Jake Reilly. It's nice to finally meet. Addie has told me a lot about you."

His voice doesn't sound anything but confident, and this composure seems to both confuse and stun Archer, who is trying his best to be as dismissive and intimidating as possible. For this, she feels a small sense of victory. She is also so, so proud of her fiancé.

But she is still so embarrassed that her brother is doing this.

"Archer decided that he needs to make sure you're good enough for me, so he flew across the country to surprise us," she explains while trying to nonverbally communicate to him as best she can her extreme displeasure with the situation.

"Guilty," Archer admits smugly, holding up both hands. "Can I put my stuff in the guest room?"

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry it took me so long between updates! I've got about 3/4 of the next chapter written, so it won't be a month between updates like it was for this one. Hopefully it was worth the wait. Thanks so much for reading! (And let me know if there's anything you would like to see. I had a couple suggestions for Archer and Angela, so that's why they're around for this chapter and next :))


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

xx

She is furious. Archer has _so_ crossed a line. It's one thing for him to fly out for a surprise visit, but it's a whole different story when the purpose of the surprise visit is to spy for their father and belittle and intimidate her fiancé.

"I'm so mad that he's doing this. It's unbelievable," she seethes to Jake in the living room as Archer gets settled upstairs. "He's never been in a healthy relationship in his life, so who is he to judge?"

"He's just looking out for you," he reasons, smiling when a babbling Henry crawls into his lap on the floor. "Wouldn't you want Henry to do the same thing for his sister?"

"Henry will be raised to not be as ridiculously judgmental and hypocritical as my brother," she grumbles. "Just don't let anything he says get to you."

"I'm not worried. I can handle this."

"How are you so calm?"

She is almost annoyed at him for always being so level-headed, but then his response reminds her of why she loves him.

"Because I don't have any doubts at all about us. If I had even the slightest feeling that we weren't right for each other, I'd be afraid because I know that he would be able to see it and call me out," he tells her sincerely. "But because I know you and I know us, I know that nothing he could say is going to make me question what we have. Let's just pretend that this is a normal visit, okay? Just let him see how happy we are."

She grins and kisses him sweetly, stopping when the doorbell rings.

"I've got it," he says as he stands with Henry. "Sit and wait for your brother to come down, and I'll get everything ready."

"If that's my father, we're taking Henry and driving over to Violet's house."

xx

Dinner is awkward, with Archer doing everything in his power to make her and Jake uncomfortable. He talks about life back in Connecticut— the country club, Bizzy's old charity work, and the Captain's plans to renovate the summer house—and then out of nowhere asks whether Addison has made plans to split her trust fund between her two children in the event of her sudden death. It's clear that he wants to show Jake how Addison comes from a different world and to plant the seed in Addison's mind that Jake might only want her for her money, but neither of them are falling for it. Jake is mostly amused, but Addison is mortified, especially when Archer turns to Jake and asks:

"So you couldn't get her pregnant using medicine and just decided to try it with your own personal equipment, huh?"

"Archer!" She hisses angrily, but before she can continue any further, Jake calmly steps in and places a steady hand on her back to relax her.

"It's okay, Add. I mean, that's _technically_ the way it worked out," he explains before turning to Archer. "Though a few days before we found out she was pregnant, we did discuss trying for a baby together. IVF was an option then, too, but things just worked out in our favor. I guess it was just meant to be."

Archer is unimpressed. "Eh, nothing's meant to be. Everything's pretty random. I thought you were a scientist, Reilly?"

Addison gives her brother a death glare, to which Archer responds with a smirk, but Jake just shrugs and smiles.

"Meant to be or random, we're just happy that she's on her way," he says.

"We are," Addison agrees firmly, sitting up straight to mirror her fiancé's confident posture.

And yet, Archer still keeps going.

"What are you guys going to do once she gets here and you guys have two kids, though? Addie's kind of a big deal in her field, so I hope you don't expect her to be your little 1950s housewife."

Oh, how she wants to reach across the table right now and strangle him.

"Jake's kind of a big deal in his field, too," she asserts instead, continuing to stare her brother down. "So we'll continue what we're doing with Henry. One of us is always here when he wakes up and when he goes to sleep. We are both home on weekends, and if neither of us is on-call, we are both home by 6 on weekdays. Our schedules are also set so that we each get to spend a good amount of one-on-one time with him during the week. Otherwise, we have a very capable nanny, who is great with Henry and excited to take care of the new baby, too."

"Addison isn't becoming a 1950s housewife unless she wants to, so I don't think you need to worry about that," Jake adds.

"Actually, I think you would be the one who would need to worry if that was the case, Jake, because she gets bored easily and can't cook worth a damn."

"Archer, will you stop it?"

"Really? She's made me some pretty incredible meals since we've been together," Jake responds, unfazed in the slightest. "We like to cook together anyway, though."

Archer rolls his eyes and casually takes a sip of his wine. "Well isn't that sweet?"

xx

She manages to make it through the rest of dinner without killing her brother, and when a sleepy Henry begins to fuss, she and Jake have the perfect excuse to end the whole uncomfortable evening. Henry is very attached to his nighttime schedule, and right now, she is quite thankful for that. She gives him a bath while Jake takes a shower, and as she is drying her son off, she takes a moment to savor his baby sweetness. There is nothing quite like the smell and softness of a freshly-bathed baby, and with it, all of her frustration about Archer being around just disappears.

"Go ahead and get him in his pajamas, and I'll meet you in his room," Jake tells her through the glass door of the shower when he shuts the water off.

She smiles. The two of them have settled into a routine where one of them showers while the other bathes Henry, and then one showers while the other reads a book or two to Henry and then rocks him to sleep. When it's time to tuck their son into his crib, they are both there to kiss him goodnight. She knows things won't run quite as smoothly once their daughter arrives, but for now, she appreciates how well they work together as a couple and as a family.

Once Henry is in his pajamas and settled in with Jake, she finally gets some time to herself—though she loves her son and fiancé, she still enjoys having the occasional period of quiet time alone after a long day like this one. The hot water feels amazing on her skin and relieves the tension in her muscles. She is relaxed, and when she runs a washcloth over the growing swell of her abdomen, she feels pure contentment. She is _finally_ pregnant.

She replaces the washcloth on her stomach with her bare hand, rubbing slow circles the way she does for Henry when she wants to calm him or simply let him know how much he is loved. She looks down and sighs serenely. She weighs more now than she ever has in her life, but she _loves_ being pregnant. She knows that her body is doing exactly what it was designed to do, and even though she has seen thousands of pregnant women over the years, it leaves her in awe during these moments to herself. She feels beautiful and already so in love with her little miracle baby.

She takes her time getting dressed, towel-drying her hair and smoothing lotion over her belly and the rest of her body before putting on a pair of sleep shorts and one of Jake's old LA Dodgers t-shirts. The exhaustion from the day's events is finally catching up with her, but before she can even take two steps out of the bedroom to go kiss her baby goodnight, she is stopped (while yawning) by her brother in the hallway.

"Addie? Can we talk a minute?"

"What now?" She groans, turning to walk back into the room as he follows. "Haven't you said enough?"

She flops down on the bed and watches as he sits down on the floor next to her.

"Okay, talk, because it might be early for you, but I'm tired and pregnant, and I still need to tuck my son in bed," she tells him impatiently.

He sighs. "I just wanted to say that you guys have my approval, Add. I mean, not that it matters, but—"

"And how did you decide on that so quickly after trying so hard to make things as awkward as possible tonight?" She asks in annoyance.

"That was the whole point. He was completely composed despite all of my very _best_ intimidation efforts, and even outside of that, he held his own and made conversation while we were eating. I was sold when I heard him talking to Henry while you were in the shower, though," he explains, a look of big brother pride on his face that makes her want to both hit and then hug him. "He loves you, Addie—you, Henry, and the baby."

She grins and starts to tear up because as much as she doesn't want to admit it, her brother's approval _does_ mean a lot to her.

"I know," she replies softly.

He stands and offers his hand to help her up. "Invite me out for the wedding?"

"Of course."

"And when my niece gets here?"

She smirks and shakes her head in amusement. "Since when do you need an invitation? You tend to just show up."

He laughs and wraps her in a hug. "I love you, sis. Congratulations on becoming the first Montgomery ever to have a normal, functional family. You deserve it."

xx

When she finally enters the nursery, she finds her two favorite boys sitting together in the rocking chair in the corner of the dimly-lit room. Henry is snuggled in Jake's arms with his little eyes just barely still open, and Jake is looking down at him adoringly, tracing his thumb over the back of the tiny hand that is gripping his index finger. If anyone ever had any doubt whether Jake loved Henry as his own, this sight would set them straight. They are a picture-perfect example of a father and son.

Jake smiles at her when she reaches them and carefully stands so that the two of them can put Henry to bed for the night.

"Night, big guy," he whispers, kissing Henry's forehead. "Love you."

"Mama loves you, too, baby," she tells her little boy with a kiss on his temple. "Sweet dreams."

Henry sighs when Jake lays him in his crib, and then she and Jake take a small step back to watch as their son falls asleep.

"He's the best," Jake murmurs proudly, circling his arms around her waist from behind.

"He is," she agrees, leaning back against his chest as his right hand lovingly rubs her belly. "By the way, you won Archer over."

"That quickly?" He asks in surprise, almost forgetting to whisper.

"Well, he already knew from me that you were a good guy, but I think he just needed to see it for himself," she tells him with a soft kiss to his lips. "You passed the test."

"Good. Because I wasn't planning on giving you up."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long; I ended up re-writing about half of it twice. Hope you guys are still with me. Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think! :)


End file.
